<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>L Fucked Chief's Son by yagafx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563199">L Fucked Chief's Son</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagafx/pseuds/yagafx'>yagafx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Death Note, Bottom Yagami Light, Comedy, Crack, Humor, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, References to Drugs, Top L (Death Note), Undercover Missions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagafx/pseuds/yagafx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>L and Matsuda goes undercover in To-Oh University as brothers, because there is a new drug released in the university called 'High Life' and it started to take over the whole campus.</p><p>All they had to do was infiltrate the dealers and find the suppliers... But on his second day of undercover, L meets with a certain brunette and the things quickly get twisted.</p><p>To put in other words; L fucks Light and Soichiro eventually finds out about it. He is not happy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L &amp; Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>320</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>L Fucked Chief's Son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Before we start, I just need to say that everyone in the Task Force supports LGBT rights because I fucking said so and I came up with this crossover idea when I was really drunk. So yeah.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was L and Matsuda's second day of going undercover in To-Oh University.</p><p>A new drug called 'high-life' (Which comes from the name of the sweet diet biscuits's called exactly the same. The cookers were putting the drug in the biscuits and dealers were selling it around the whole university without drawing any attention. L discovered this fact after binge eating four packets of it. It was a difficult experience, really, for both L and Matsuda.) was released, and it started to take over the whole univrersity.</p><p>Two people were now dead beacuse of it: Suzuki Ita and Satou Namukara.</p><p>L wasn't going to accept the case at first, it was nothing interesting - Though he had to admit, it turned out really interesting at the end of it because the case wasn't only about drugs- but then again, they decided to take a break since their last cases were a pain in the ass. They were on a break but not so like a break thing, only taking simple cases. So because of that, they ended up taking the case, and also because Soichiro Yagami insisted to take the case.</p><p>So it happened, The fake IDs and backstories were made; Ryuga and Matsui Hideki, they were 'brothers'.</p><p>They were doing their investigations separately and L's day was boring as hell, until he met a certain brunette.</p><p>He was just trying to get information from him just like he did with others since the brunette seemed really popular in the campus and was friends with Satou.</p><p>And he was right. The brunette, Light, knew somethings. He had his own suspicions about this High-Life thing going on and he gave L things to look into, even if it was hard to question him about the deaths and the drug without awaking him since the boy clearly was so damn clever.</p><p>Though on the other hand, L was a genius. Light started to suspect and even accused L of being a narcotic as a joke, but of course L succesfully pulled it off.</p><p>At the end of the day, this 'trying to get information' thing became something more personal...</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The night had fallen, L was walking Light to his dorm room as they chatted.</p><p>"Today was really fun." Light said when they arrived at his door.</p><p>"Yeah." L agreed with a smile.</p><p>"Despite your strange looks, you can be the best person I have ever met since I got in here."</p><p>"Ouch." L chuckled, "But well.. Our feelings are mutual, I can say for sure."</p><p>Light smiled and looked at his watch, then he looked back at L, "Oh, it is still early." He said and unlocked the door.</p><p>He opened the door wider and turned at L, "So, Ryuga, want to come in? We can watch a movie or something." He said with an inviting, flirty smile.</p><p>L looked down and cursed under his breath. He knew exactly how this 'watching a movie' would end.</p><p>He had two opitons at this point. He could be a professional and refuse the offer, or he could accept the offer and bright up this boring investigation a bit.</p><p>He really should choose the first option, but, Light was way too gorgeous to deny. The most beautiful face he has ever seen and the most fascinating mind he has came across even if they met just today.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck it,<em> L thought and met Light's eyes with a smile as he nodded, "I would love to."</em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>*</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>L opened his eyes sowly and started to rub his right eye. He yawned and eyed the sleeping figure next to him. Light was still sleeping peacefully, probably really tired from the last night's events.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He cocked his head to both sides to relax his muscles and cursed. It is been so long since he last slept for real.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>His movements and murmurs woke Light, he opened his eyes and smiled weakly the moment he saw L next to him.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"How was it?" L asked with a twisted smile while he was watching Light stretching.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Light laughed, "The sex?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>L nodded and it caused Light to laugh again, "Good. It was good, really."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Good, I enjoyed it too." L said and joined Light with a chuckle.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Then they suddenly heard a voice. "This is why I don't drink." </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Both L and Light looked at the blonde boy who was sitting on the other bed and watching them with a blank face; Light's roommate, Mello.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Light quickly covered his half naked form with the blanket and both L and Light got up on the bed.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>L spoke, "Hey... How are you doing?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Mello stared at them with a blank face, "I am fine. I mean, I am not listening to you guys moaning all night long anymore, thrusting, and pumping." </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Light smiled nervously as he nodded, "Okay."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>L shook his head and corrected, "We didn't drink."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>A surprised expression mixed with disbelief appeared on Mello's face, "So you weren't even drunk when you decided to fuck with him? I didn't know you were that desperate, Light."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Light just sighed and started to play with his nails, he opened his mouth to murmur an answer but Mello did before he could.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"I thought your hip popped out at one point."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Then he pointed L, "I am just saying, it is all fun and games until you wake up next to a thirthy year old fresh man, who looks like a fucking child rapist."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>L raised his eyebrows in shock at the comment, began to stratch the back of his neck and laughed nervously, "I am nineteen."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Nineteen minutes late to your date at the park with your little ones?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>L inhaled and looked at Light and then at Mello again with the same smile, trying to lighten up the awkward conversation, "I am.. I am not a child rapist."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Do you give them ballons? Candies? To relax them before going at it?" He gestured to Light, "I am surprised that you didn't want him to call you 'daddy' during it."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>L took a deep breath, massaging his forehead for a while before lifting his head to look at Light as he spoke with a sarcastic tone, "Such a lovely roommate you have Light."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Mello rolled his eyes and looked at Light, "Aw, Light, look at him. He is still so sharp despite his age. It is so inspiring."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Light was glaring at Mello and L started to blink his eyes in confisiuon, his eyes going Mello to Light and Light to Mello.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>But Mello didn't seem to care about their reactions and just continued, "You are like, the loudest climaxer I have ever heard. You didn't even moan at all, you were growling. It was like the sound of a really old dog, finally going off with his first time, or like an exorcism scene, finally letting the devil out... Perhaps both even."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Light sighed and finally answered, "Yeah, I think we got it, Mello."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Mello kept his blank face and tilted his head, "I was worried about you, Light. I thought  he was trying to eat you, like actually eating. You are lucky you didn't get disabled."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>L inhaled and patted his knees, he laughed awkwardly again, "Okay! So lovely talking to you!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Mello finally got up, grabbed his back before leaving the room. When he left, Light sighed and looked at L with an apologizing face.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>L just smiled and patted his shoulder, "Such a lovely roommate, like I said."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Light snorted and rolled his eyes, "He is the fucking worst."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>*</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Tomorrow, the whole group met in the headquarters, looking at the chart L and Matsuda did about the case.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Since L looked pretty good compared to his other days, Soichiro couldn't help but made a comment.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"You look good L, have you actually slept yesterday?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>When L had flashbacks of last night, he and Matsuda both started to laugh and the rest of the team looked at them without understanding anything.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Matsuda patted L's back, looked at Soichiro and winked, "He slept really good, Chief, but not sure about his little boy."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>L pushed Matsuda's hand as he continued laughing, he put the pencil down and started speaking, "One of us got laid last night."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"L?!" Soichiro gasped and smirked, not believing his ears at all.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>The rest of the team reacted the same; eyes wide, murmuring things and smiling at L with surprised faces.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>L hushed him quickly, he pointed his pants and spoke, "Shhh, don't wake up my dick. I may be slept but he got no time to sleep." </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Damn!" Matsuda singed merrily.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>L made a fist and slammed it in his other palm, "We are talking missionary, we are talking missionary!" He paused and tried to explain the position with his hands excitedly. "When I was on top and he was on his back! You should have heard his screams."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Mogi and Aizawa couldn't help and snorted after that, while Soichiro just watched L explaining his amazing bang with a curious, proud expression.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Mogi and Aizawa went to L and patted his back, "Congrats, mate. Welcome to the team."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>L nodded and continued, "He is hot, smart, and just, gosh!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Soichiro laughed at L's words, seeing the detective this excited was something new, he raised his hand, "Come here!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>L laughed and high fived him, "Finally became a man? Damn." Soichiro said and patted L's back also.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>*</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Today was the fourth day of the investigation and L was walking around the campus, trying to find Matsuda.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He stopped when he spotted Light, he was talking to a woman. Matsuda could wait for a bit, "Light!" he called and went to approach him.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Light turned around and smiled when he saw L, "Oh! Hello, Ryuga." he said and gestured the woman who he was talking to, "This is my mother, Sachiko."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Sachiko smiled politely and held out her hand to L, "Hello, dear."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>L quickly shook her hand, returning the smile as he did,  "I am Ryuga, nice to meet you."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Then he looked at Light and whispered curiously, "Why is your mother here, may I ask?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Oh, it is parents weekend!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"What?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Light nodded with a smile and looked at the door of the dining hall, trying to find someone, "My father is here too, actually."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Oh... I see." L just said and waited as Light were looking for his father.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>A man came out of the dining hall then, "Light, hurry up! I finally found a table!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Dad!" Light said and beckoned the man.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>When L turned his face to look at the man, the whole world crumbled around him. His eyes widened in terror and he felt his heart stopped working in his chest.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Soichiro stopped walking as soon as he saw L's face, standing in the middle of the walkway and just staring at L with a blank, questioning face.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>L couldn't think about anything at this moment. He just stared back at Soichiro with shock and fear in his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>After a while, Soichiro continued walking slowly, he pointed L and looked at Light, "How do you know this person?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Light gave his father a bright smile, "Dad, this is Ryuga, a guy that I am dating."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"What the-" Soichiro cut himself off immediately, glaring at L as he cursed under his breath.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>L didn't know what to say, he didn't have the words. He tried to open his mouth to say something but it all came out as mumbles that doesn't even make sense.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Soichiro took one more step and gritted his teeth as he spoke, "How are your classes going? Ryuga."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"I was..." L paused and gulped, "I was just in the neighborhood..."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Sachiko grabbed Light's arm cheerfully, "Why don't we all sit and then talk?" </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Light nodded, "Yeah, it would be great."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>*</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>L was going to have a heart attack, for real. He was sitting on his chair and trying his best to ignore Soichiro's murderous glares. But it was really impossible.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>The look on Soichiro's face was a mix of disgust, disbelief, shock and 'I will kill you'. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>L decided to look down on his plate and pretend as it was the most fascinating thing he has ever seen in his life.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He had no idea what to do now. What one should do in a situation like this? Clearly he didn't know.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>It is been a minute, so L lifted his head with hopes that Soichiro's glares were softened at least a bit, but the moment he met his eyes, he understood he was wrong.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Soichiro was doing nothing but glaring at L, killing him with his eyes, possibly plotting his murder.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>L was getting more nervous with each passing second. He was eyeing around, then his plate, then Soichiro again.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Actually, the silence and the tension in the air was making everyone nervous. Light had no idea what the fuck was going on, and so Sachiko, all they could do was staring at them.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"You two know each other?" Sachiko finally spoke with a sweet tone to lighten up the air and broke the silence.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Soichiro didn't cut the eye contact with L, he shook his head, "No."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>L felt a sweat dropping down from his temple, "Do you like the weather, sir?" he asked with a weak voice.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>They all waited for Soichiro to answer but he just stayed silent.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>L looked around a bit and met Soichiro's glares again, "Woah, it is crazy... All these students and parents... P-Potential witnesses..."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Sachiko looked at Light and smiled, "So, how did you two meet? I love meeting stories."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>That was the moment Soichiro said something, of course his glares still on L, "Yeah, how did you two meet?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Light took a sip of his water and started, "We met in the psychology class. He caught my attention with his amazing arguments, so we quickly became friends. After that we hanged out and at the end of the day, he stalked me to my room."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Aw, how sweet." Sachiko said and looked at her husband, "Isn't it, dear?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Soichiro jumped on his chair with irritation, "Stalked!?" He paused to calm himself down, after some seconds he looked at Light, "Then what happened?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>L felt an another sweat drop falling down, things weren't going good.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Light turned his face to meet L's eyes, the smile on his face was really cute but L feared every word that will come out from his mouth.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Then I invited him to my room, we hanged out a little more and watched a movie."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Light reached for L's hand on the table and locked their fingers together, "Actually we watched it a couple times..."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>L pulled his hand away from Light's grasp and looked away.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Suddenly the table swayed when Soichiro slammed his knife on it, everyone jerked in fear and looked at him in shock.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Dear!?" Sachiko gasped in worry.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Dad!" Light shouted and frowned, he felt really embarrassed. <em>What is wrong with him,<em> he thought.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>L on the other hand just closed his eyes, taking deep breathes to calm his nerves.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Soichiro couldn't care less about their reactions. His mind was too busy remembering the way L explained his amazing night with details on their position, the way his friends patted his back and even congratulated him, the way he high fived him.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Every sentence was floating inside his head, but in slow motion, which made everything worse. They were all coming down on him like a ton of bricks.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'We are talking missionary!'<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'When I was on top and he was on his back!'<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'You should have heard his screams.'<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He listened it all with a proud smile. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to kill L.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He high fived him.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He literally high fived him for fucking his son.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He told everyone how good he fucked his son and he just chuckled along with his friends.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He laid back on his chair from frustration, he started to shook his head, he didn't want to accept this.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Dad, what is wrong with you!?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>L looked at Light, put his hand on his leg under the table and patted on it to calm him as he whispered, "L-Leave him be, Light."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Soichiro shouted in rage, "Waiter! What the hell a police Chief needs to do to get a glass of water in here!?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>When they drew everyone's attention to them in the hall, Light face palmed at his father's rage.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>L wiped away his sweat and looked around for a waiter, "Give the man a damn glass of water! He is the police Chief, he has gone through a lot!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Soichiro got up from his chair aggressively and the action got table swayed again, he started heading to the buffet stand.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Sachiko turned to L and bowed her head in an apologizing manner, "He is really stressed because of his job. I am sure it is nothing personal, sweetie."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Oh ma'am, only if you knew how fucking personal this actually was.'<em> L thought to himself.</em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>L wawed his hand at Sachiko's words, he tried to form a smile, "It is okay."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>When a loud thump was heard everyone turned their heads at the source of the sound.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>It turned out Soichiro kicked a flowerpot on his way and got the ground all covered in dirt. He went mad, for real, he was shouting in anger as he went to the next flowerpot.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"His screams, huh!? His screams!?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Light glared at his father and got up from his chair, running away from the dining hall in anger and embarrassment.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>L didn't want to be in the same room with Soichiro without Light present, so he went after Light.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>*</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>As soon as Light stepped in his room, he yelled in anger.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"For the first time in my life today, I fucking hated my dad!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>L closed the door behind him and went to Light. His phone was vibrating in his pocket like it was going to explode but he just ignored and focused on Light.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"What the hell was that!? He turned into a fucking monster! He was always overprotective and controlling but now... He completely lost it, gosh!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>L was just nodding at Light's every word, "I understand how you are feeling..."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Light shook his head as he exploded even more, "I just don't understand what is his problem with you specifically! I would say because of your gender but he knew I was gay even back in the highschool, he is the last person to be homophobic!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>The vibrations in L's pocket got out of control so he pulled out his phone and checked the still-coming messages.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>"How are you, RYUGA."</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>" I am going to kill you, RYUGA."</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>L started sweat again as he read the messages, he looked up at Light, who was now a fire ball.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"I mean, you are a great guy! You are smart, kind and.." He stopped when he saw the messages on L's phone screen.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Why my dad have your phone number?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>L blinked and played the innocent, "I don't know... Maybe the school directory or something?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>More messages continued to come as they stared at each other.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>"You are a dead man, Ryuga."</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>"We will meet again, Ryuga."</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>L turned off his phone quickly put it back in his pocket.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"You know what?" Light said and pushed L to the bed, his angry face turned into something flirty. "Why don't we just do something? So we don't have to think about him." </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Light got on L's lap, grabbed him by his collar and pulled him into a kiss, which L didn't return. He began to unbotton his shirt as he kept kissing him but L pushed him away and grabbed his hands to stop him.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Light, let's.. Let's not do that. Why don't we just talk?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>There was no way he could bang Light again like nothing happened because oh god, so fucking much happened.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Light raised his eyebrows, "Talk?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>L nodded and smiled, "Yeah! Yeah, let's just talk."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>After a moment of silence Light returned L's smile, "Okay..." he nodded, "Okay."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>*</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>The next day at the headquarters was something remarkable.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Chief, we have something really important to tell..." Matsuda said, but stopped talking when he saw Soichiro wasn't listening to him at all.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Chief?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Meanwhile, Soichiro was leaning against his desk, his arms crossed and a gun in his hand, his eyes fixed on L and glaring at him just like yesterday.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>When Matsuda heard some strange noises coming from L who was next to him, he turned to him to see what he was doing.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>L was looking down at his feet silently and playing with the buttons of the kelvar he was wearing.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Are you... Are you wearing a kelvar?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Before L could say something, Soichiro spoke, "We are not going to sit here, and pretend like nothing happened."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Everyone started to look at each other, trying to understand what could that mean.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Matsuda was the one who actually had the courage to ask, "What is going on?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Soichiro reached for a picture frame on his desk, he turned the frame to Matsuda and L, <em>"This is what is going on."<em></em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>It was a picture of a boy. His face was so fimiliar to Matsuda, he could swear he saw him before. He looked at the frame, then to L, then to frame, then back at L.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Then it suddenly hit him.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He slammed his hands on the desk before him in excitement, "Oh, shit! Oh, shit!" He screamed and burst into laughter.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Matsuda's sudden reaction got Mogi and Aizawa even more confused.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Matsuda grabbed L's collar and started to shake him as he continued his scream-laughing.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>L wasn't reacting to anything, he just let Matsuda jolt him as he cursed his life.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"This is not happening! Oh, shit!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Matsuda finally let go of L, he went to Mogi and Aizawa, "He fucked the Chief's son! Remember the boy he bragged about fucking? He is the Chief's son! Can you believe it!?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Both Mogi and Aizawa gasped when they heard Matsuda. Even if they fought the urge to not laugh really hard, they failed fast and burst into laughter as well.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Matsuda high fived both of them as he shouted more, "Yo, he really fucked the Chief's son! Oh my gosh!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Soichiro and L was staring at each other in silence while Matsuda was shouting in the background.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>L was already horrified about what the fuck was going to happen and Matsuda's screams and laughs weren't helping at all.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Every time he says that..." Soichiro said while he still glared at L, but of course Matsuda cut him off with a loud laugh.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Holy shit! He fucked the Chief's son!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"...There is an another bullet in your ass."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>L gulped at the words, and he wanted to kill Matsuda so damn much.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Matsuda started to clap as he tried to speak between his laughs, "Oh my, L! You really... This is the best thing ever!" </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>How calm Soichiro was at the moment scared L even more. He was just standing there with a damn gun in his hand, doing nothing but glaring at L while they waited Matsuda to finish.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>But Matsuda didn't seem like he was going finish soon. He started hop around the room in circles as he singed, "L fucked the Chief's son! L fucked the Chief's son! L fucked the Chief's son!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He stopped when he came next to L, he wiped the tears in his eyes and grabbed L's shoulder, "You," he paused to stop his laugh, "You fucked the Chief's son!" </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He looked at Soichiro over his shoulder, "Chief..." then he turned to L again, "You bragged him to his face! To his actual face!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He lost himself in laughter again, but was quick to pull himself enough to continue. He pointed a finger right at Soichiro's face, "Do you understand that this face right here, you bragged to this face!?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>L closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was going to kill Matsuda if Soichiro didn't kill him first.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Matsuda then went to Soichiro's side and pointed his finger at L this time.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"You actually high fived L... for fucking your son!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He felt more tears coming up from his eyes. He bent down a little and tried to catch his breath. When he felt good enough to speak again, he looked at Soichiro.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Holy shit! This is..." but he shut his mouth immediately when Soichiro put his gun down on his desk with a little thump to catch his attention.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Matsuda cleared his throat and and continued his sentence with a serious face, "It is really not that funny, now that I thought about it."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>L opened his eyes and looked at Soichiro, blinking his eyes like he was having a seizure. He finally spoke, fear in his voice, "Chief, with all due respect, I just thought that I might remind you that I am your superior and..."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>L paused to see Soichiro's reaction but the man looked like he didn't give a single fuck about status at the moment.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He gulped and continued, "And I think it is bizarre... not to share the fact that your son went to To-Oh."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Soichiro gritted his teeth, "I think it is bizarre that I didn't cut your dick off."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Matsuda looked at L, "What if Chief punches you in the face one time, really, really, really hard?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Soichiro just shook his head, "I got something better than that..."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>*</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Matsuda, Mogi and Aizawa circled around L and Soichiro, waiting for the thing to happen and end.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Soichiro pulled out his electroshock gun and pointed directly at L, then he slowly lowered the gun down at L's groin.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Are you ready?" Matsuda asked worriedly.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>L studied Soichiro's face, the man looked really happy about what he was about to do.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He shook his head, "Can we please count to-" </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>But Soichiro already pulled the trigger before L could even finish his sentence.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>*</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>L had to continue discussing the case with a ice bag on his groin afterwards.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>But he had to admit, he kind of deserved it.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Fucking hell, he didn't only fuck Chief's son but also bragged to his face about how good he fucked him.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em></em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Yeah, he deserved it.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em></em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a 22 Jump Street x Death Note crossover! The plot is all from the the movie '22 Jump Street', I just mixed it with Death Note and changed somethings to make it fit.</p><p>Like I said, I was really fucking drunk and I watched the movie again and my brain went: 'What if we turn this into Lawlight?' It is not even funny but also it so fucking funny that I start choking whenever I think about it.</p><p>Please watch the original movie '22 Jump Street', you will make yourself a big favor, lmao. And I tried my best to explain the scenes but it is million times better when you actually watch it!</p><p>I actually want to write this whole damn L and Matsuda going undercover and all that damn funny stuff those two idiots do while trying to solve the case. Will I ever write? Who the fuck knows. Let me know if you would want to read.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>